warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blayden Unitopia
Blayden Unitopia is a human warrior who has mastered an array of annoying personal traits, refining them into offensive weapons of immense destructive power. Description Of above average height, Blayden has a solid, toned and muscular build, indicating that he is reasonably fit and capable. He has long black hair that is usually worn back and a thick, if somewhat dodgy-looking beard. Despite this, he still appears to be reasonably capable and at least semi-competent, not to mention slightly intimidating. Despite being a blacksmith and warrior, Blayden typically wears a mismatched set of armour, comprised of whatever pieces he can lay his hands on at the time. He doesn't seem to pay it too much heed and, as a result, it is usually dirty and battered from combat. Whenever he is mining, however, Blayden will remove his shirt and chest armour. He claims that this makes him a "strip miner". Despite all this, he does look rather dapper in a suit. At least it covers all his tattoos. Personality Blayden is a rather brave and capable warrior, more then willing to do his part to defend Stormwind and the Alliance aginst whatever threats it faces. Or, at the very least, that's what he would like people to think when he's trying to impress then or, at least, pick up chicks. While he tlaks up a good fight and does have a fair amout of determionation and courage, the truth is that Blayden would rather spend his time drinking, carousing, having a good time and smashing rocks while shirtless. That's not to say that Blayden is a coward by any means; when properly motivated he can ideed be a potent and capable warrior. However, when given a choice between, say, traveling a great distance to retrieve a valauable artefact and going down to the local tavern for a drink, he would choose the drink any day. Despite this shortcoming, Blayden does posess one deadly ability. He is armed with an array of quips, comebacks and putdowns that he is more then willing to use on any who cross him. These barbs are often prove to be just as dangerous - if not more so - then his blades. History Born and raised in the aftermath of the second war, Blayden grew up in an era of relative peace and prosperity for the Kingdom of Azeroth. While reasonably fit and capable, he initially was uninterested in military service or the like, instead spending his days in the Lion's Pride Inn, relaxing and having a drink with his friends while chasing the local women. Matters changed to a degree after the Third War; with the Alliance greatly diminished and desperately short of manpower, Blayden realized that there was a real possibility of him being drafted into the Stormwind Guard or the like. As a way to avoid such an occurrence, he took up arms as an independent adventurer, hoping to loan his services on a case-by-case basis as needed and, as such, avoid regular military service and the like. His plan worked to a degree; he engaged in several skirmishes against the Defias Brotherhood and other local threats, however, he rarely ventured to far beyond the boundaries of Elwynn forest itself. Matters changed when he met a young priestess by the name of Sheira who was also working as an adventurer in the region. Genuinely attracted to the young woman, he began working with her to face various threats to the kingdom, making more of an effort then he previously had. Their actions cumulated in several major assaults against the Defias, severely weakening their presence in Westfall. Sheira was not content with this situation, however. She wanted to travel and see more of the world and face off with the various evils that threatened it. He wanted to go back to the Lion's Pride for a quick pint. Seeing no alternative, the pair of them parted ways. Since then, Blayden has continued to faithfully serve the Elwynn community by getting drunk and working shirtless in the mines. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Articles by Darthfish